Un ange à ma table
by titesouris
Summary: Tu devrais dormir Hermione. Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas Fred ? Je peux dormir avec toi ? Non. Alors demande-moi de rester.... Un os Fred/Hermione sur une chanson d'Indochine.


**Un ange à ma table…**

** --**

** Disclaimer : Nothing to me**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger / Fred Weasley**

**Livres : Aucun **

** --**

**

* * *

  
**

Une nuit parmi tant d'autres. Une nuit qui promettait une nouvelle journée. Une simple nuit. Elle aimait la nuit. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne dormait plus tellement. Elle avait appris à redécouvrir le monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait appris à ne plus avoir peur dans le noir. Parce que le noir était réconfortant. Dans le noir, on ne voyait pas les horreurs de la journée, les horreurs de la guerre.

Un courant d'air la fit frissonner, la forçant à refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle aurait dû penser à prendre une veste. Elle avait été négligente. Une fenêtre avait dû rester ouverte quelque part dans cette grande maison à l'air vicié. Une maison qui servait de refuge pendant la reconstruction. La maison de son enfance.

Elle n'avait pas hésité à ouvrir les portes de chez elle. Une façon de contribuer. De briller aussi. Elle ne recherchait pas la gloire, non cela ne l'intéressait pas. Mais elle voulait de la reconnaissance. Elle, fille de moldue, l'amie d'Harry Potter, la Sang de Bourbe, voulait qu'on la reconnaisse, que tous comprennent les sacrifices qu'elle avait consenti à faire pour que le Bien l'emporte sur le Mal. Elle y avait laissé son âme. Personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Tous se préoccupaient d'Harry. Elle aussi se préoccupait du brun. Mais qui pensait à la douleur des familles des victimes ? De Neville ? D'elle ?

Personne.

Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur héros. La communauté pensait que maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, leur symbole de la liberté continuerait à veiller sur eux. Peut-être le fera-t-il. Qui pouvait prévoir les réactions d'Harry maintenant ? Pas elle en tout cas.

Se laissant tomber sur son canapé qu'elle avait eu cesse depuis ces derniers jours de parfumer, Hermione laissa ses jambes pendre par-dessus un accoudoir. Le canapé ne sentait pas si bon. Mauvais mélange de renfermé et de désodorisant ménager. Fermant les yeux, la brunette se prit à espérer que peut-être le sommeil allait à nouveau prendre possession d'elle.

**OOO**

_Les rafales ont déchirés mes vêtements._

_Mais il me reste encore des sentiments._

_Nos vies reposent sur des casques en métal._

_Je me rendors dans l'asphyxie générale._

Le tic-tac de la pendule était aussi dérangeant qu'apaisant. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il réveillé de son cauchemar ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Le noir était réconfortant pourtant. Dans le noir, il ne voyait rien. Une manière d'oublier. Oublier que George était défiguré, oublier que la maison familiale était détruite. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il souhaitait oublier.

Remus et Tonks étaient morts laissant un orphelin derrière eux. Un peu comme Harry. Teddy Lupin avait tout juste un an et ses parents le quittaient déjà. Monde cruel qui était le leur.

Il voulait oublier tous ses cris, tous ses morts.

Il y avait eu tellement de morts…

Curieusement, après la Bataille c'était vers son frère qu'Angelina était allée chercher du réconfort. Il avait tout bêtement pensé que cela aurait dû le peiner ou le blesser. Mais rien. Il était simplement heureux de voir son frère se remettre à sourire.

**OOO**

Elle ne supportait plus le monde des sorciers. Il lui avait déjà tellement pris. Oh bien sûr elle savait que cela finirait par lui passer. Que d'ici quelques mois, elle trouverait la magie merveilleuse comme au tout premier jour. Mais en avait-elle réellement envie ? Voulait-elle vraiment reconsidérer la magie comme merveilleuse ?

Non elle ne le voulait plus…Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Un bruit suspect dans le salon lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Fred se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement étonné de la trouver ici à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

**« Tu devrais dormir Hermione. »** La gronda-t-il légèrement s'approchant sans bruit du canapé.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux dans le vague. Le sommeil était un luxe auquel elle ne semblait plus avoir droit. Se redressant légèrement pour permettre au roux de s'asseoir, Hermione se réinstalla, sa tête se posant sur les jambes de Fred.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait aussi familière avec lui. Bien sûr, elle le connaissait depuis l'âge de ces 11 ans, cela créait des liens. De tous les Weasley, Ron et Ginny à part, elle avait toujours apprécié Fred. Il avait cette capacité de l'apaiser même dans les heures les plus sombres. Il était pénible et farceur bien sûr, mais peu savait qu'il était capable d'être une personne responsable sur qui on pouvait compter.

**« Toi aussi tu devrais dormir Fred. »** Murmura Hermione.

Fred laissa échapper un léger rire avant de soupirer. Oui il devait dormir. Mais qui arrivait à trouver le sommeil ? Ron, de cela il en était sûr et peut-être George parce qu'Angelina était avec lui.

**« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas Hermione ? »**

Hermione leva les yeux vers Fred, se mettant elle aussi à soupirer. Pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas ? Hormis le faîte qu'elle s'était perdue dans cette connerie de guerre, pourquoi se refusait-elle au sommeil ?

Machinalement, une main de Fred alla jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione. Quand Ginny était petite, il parvenait toujours à l'endormir en jouant avec ces cheveux. Peut-être pourrait-il faire la même chose avec Hermione. Elle méritait qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

Par moment, presque constamment depuis ces derniers mois, il se répétait que Ron était un crétin. Jusqu'à là rien d'anormal. C'était Ron après tout. Mais il ne faisait pas assez attention à la brunette. Pourtant, il l'aimait alors pourquoi la laissait-elle seule ?

**« Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas Fred ? »** Demanda Hermione

**« Parce que…je… »** C'était stupide à formuler à voix haute mais tant pis, il savait qu'Hermione comprendrait. **« _Je fais des rêves comme si j'avais mille ans._ »**

**« C'est joliment dit… » **Rigola Hermione.

Fred acquiesça. Oui il savait se montrer poétique quand il le voulait. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas cherché. Les mots lui étaient venus naturellement. Il préférait cette tournure plutôt que d'évoquer tout haut qu'il faisait d'atroces cauchemars.

**« Parles-moi Fred… »** Murmura Hermione forçant le roux à baisser le regard vers la jeune femme.

**« Il n'y a rien à dire tu sais. »**

**« Tu es sûr ? »**

**« Et toi ? Parles-moi, racontes-moi. »**

Hermione se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, se forçant ainsi à garder le silence. Elle préférait écouter les problèmes des autres plutôt qu'évoquer les siens. Cela lui faisait trop peur. Et puis la main de Fred dans ses cheveux l'apaisait. Elle se sentait sereine alors qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'ici que ce mot voulait dire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait les Weasley, Hermione se sentit jalouse de Ginny. Elle n'avait pas eu de grand frère pour prendre soin d'elle. C'était agréable et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Hermione ferma les yeux, le sommeil l'emportant.

C'était si facile de pouvoir se confier. Du moins avec Hermione, il savait qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte, la jeune femme l'écouterait avec patience et sans jugement. Mais il préférait se taire. Faire croire à tous qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Et pourtant, _un jour je peine et le lendemain je mens._

Fred sentit une douleur dans sa cuisse et pourtant il ne bougea pas. Hermione dormait la tête sur ses genoux. Cela était peut-être inconfortable pour lui depuis ces dernières minutes, mais elle dormait. Et cela était tout ce qui l'importait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passé une nuit quasi-complète ?

Caressant le front de la jeune femme, le roux retourna s'enfermer dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un risquerait de les voir. Harry, Ginny ou peut-être Ron. Ron qui était venu le voir après le combat pour lui dire qu'Hermione l'avait embrassé. Cela l'avait dérangé beaucoup plus qu'Angelina courant vers George.

Reportant son regard sur Hermione, Fred ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer contre le rebord du canapé. _Et comment tu fais pour t'endormir sans moi _Hermione ? Et moi maintenant comment je vais faire pour m'endormir sans toi ?

**OOO**

Hermione n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui et tandis qu'elle marchait sous cette pluie torrentielle, elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle finirait par attraper froid.

C'était stupide bien sûr, comme toutes les décisions qu'elle prenait ces derniers temps. Celle de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour commencer.

Comment pouvait-elle à nouveau fouler ce lieu, s'y installer tranquillement pour étudier ? Elle en était incapable. Ron n'avait pas compris alors elle l'avait quitté avant même que leur relation ne commence. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. L'aimait-elle encore ? Non. L'aimerait-elle à nouveau ? Non.

La pluie s'intensifia un peu plus et Hermione se mit à grelotter. Elle avait froid vraiment froid. La pluie mais la fatigue aussi. Elle voulait tellement dormir. Elle était prête à tout pour cela. Elle voulait juste dormir.

Tous la quittaient.

Les Weasley étaient repartis. Molly et Arthur dans le nouveau terrier, Bill et Fleur en France, Charlie en Roumanie, Ron à Poudlard, Fred et George dans leur appartement au dessus de la boutique. Percy, lui, avait gagné le sommeil éternel. Le veinard !

Ses parents n'étaient finalement pas revenus. Elle les avait libérés, ils n'avaient pas compris, elle était repartie. Point à la ligne, fin de l'histoire. Elle était seule dans sa grande maison qu'elle fuyait comme la peste.

Un bruit typiquement magique la fit sourire, les souvenirs la gagnant. Du lavabo fracassé par le troll en passant par les cris de la bataille. Les souvenirs s'étaient tout ce qui lui restait en ces temps vides. Les souvenirs…

_Je revois et nos nuits et nos joies._

_Je revois notre vie notre toit._

_Je revois nos ennuis et nos droits._

_Je revis notre lit s'éteindra._

Le froid l'emporta sur sa volonté. Elle devait absolument se mettre à l'abri où elle finirait par attraper la mort. Mais elle était vraiment loin de chez elle et trop fatiguée pour transplaner. Dans son état, elle risquait un démembrement.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait marché aussi loin. Bien sur elle aurait pu prendre une chambre d'hôtel si elle avait pris ses papiers. Mais non. Un jean, un t-shirt et des baskets. Pas même une veste. Par moment, elle tentait vraiment le diable.

Soudain une veste se posa sur ses épaules la prenant par surprise. Se retournant brusquement, Hermione poussa un soupir. Ce n'était que Fred.

**« Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu. »** Sourit le roux. **« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? »**

**« Et toi ? »**

**« Je suis allé me chercher à manger. »**

**« A 1 heure du matin ? »** S'étonna Hermione.

**« J'avais à faire à la boutique. Verity est partie alors…bref. »** Termina rapidement Fred. **« Tu vas attraper la mort comme ça, viens avec moi. »**

D'autorité, Fred s'empara de la main d'Hermione l'entraînant à sa suite. Hermione protesta pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se taire, calquant son rythme à celui de Fred, se collant à lui. Elle avait froid et la chaleur du roux était comme un cocon.

Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, Hermione se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement des jumeaux. Ils étaient plus ordonnés qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Rien ne traînait. Pas de poussière, pas de canettes vides. Un appartement propre et spacieux.

**« Enlève toutes tes fringues ! »** Se mit soudain à hurler Fred.

Hermione sursauta plus parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés plutôt qu'à sa demande plus qu'incongru. Mal à l'aise, Hermione avança à petits pas vers le salon à la recherche du roux. Enlever ses vêtements mouillés, elle n'avait rien contre mais…

**« Tiens enfile ça. »** Fred était de retour, lui tendant des vêtements secs. **« La salle de bain est là-bas. »** Lui apprit le jeune homme désignant une porte noire vers le fond du couloir.

Hermione acquiesça, gagnant rapidement la salle de bain. Grelottante, elle quitta ses vêtements, passant un jogging de Fred puis un grand t-shirt. L'odeur de Fred l'enveloppa la faisant légèrement sourire. Ses longs cheveux mouillés commencèrent à tremper le t-shirt et Hermione frissonna à nouveau.

**« Fred ! Où sont les serviettes ? »** Cria Hermione en entrouvrant la porte.

**« Placard de gauche, étagère du haut ! »** Lui répondit-il.

Se saisissant d'une serviette bleue, Hermione ressortit, son estomac se mettant à gargouiller. L'odeur des plats à emporter réveillait sa faim.

**« Tu as faim j'es…père. »** Articula Fred troublé par une vision d'Hermione dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité.

**« Oui. »** Répondit la brunette ne se rendant pas compte du trouble du roux. **« George n'est pas là ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« Non. »** Murmura Fred en secouant la tête se forçant à se reprendre. **« Il est avec Angelina. »**

Fred invita Hermione à prendre place sur le canapé, lui tendant un carton de nourriture chinoise. Hermione le remercia, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Ils mangèrent en silence. C'était ça aussi que Fred aimait avec Hermione. Elle pouvait garder le silence pendant des heures.

**« Alors comme ça Verity est partie ? »** S'exclama-t-elle soudain ressortant de ses pensées faisant sursauter Fred.

**« Oui, elle part s'installer ailleurs. »**

Hermione se referma à nouveau dans le silence. Fred ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle n'avait pas réellement changé depuis ces 3 mois où il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était peut-être un peu plus maigre mais pour le reste elle était identique au souvenir qu'il en gardait

Il était au courant qu'elle avait rejeté Ron. Il comprenait quelque part. Cela le réjouissait aussi mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ne voulait pas analyser ces pensées là. Surtout pas non. Hermione était comme une sœur, une petite sœur. C'était tout. Point à la ligne. Il ne fallait pas envisager plus.

**« Tu m'engagerais ? »** Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

**« Quoi ? »** Sursauta Fred.

**« Tu m'engagerais au magasin ? »**

**« Non. »** Rigola le roux. **« Tu ferais fuir mes clients avec tes discours. »**

**« Tant pis. »**

Hermione reposa son carton de nourriture à peine entamé. L'esprit à nouveau ailleurs.

**« Je vais vendre la maison. »** Déclara-t-elle avant de bailler. **« Je peux dormir ici Fred ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »**

**« Avec toi ? »** Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Fred posa son regard sur Hermione. Cheveux humides et ébouriffés. T-shirt trop grand mais pas assez pour masquer la preuve évidente qu'elle était femme et qu'elle avait froid visiblement. Peau qu'il devinait douce. Peau pâle. Parfum enivrant.

C'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle dorme avec lui.

**« Non. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que. »**

**« Parce que quoi ? »**

**« Vaut mieux éviter. »** Soupira Fred soudain las. **« Je vais te montrer ma chambre. »**

**« Et toi ? »**

**« Je dormirais sur le canapé, ne t'en fais pas. » **

**OOO**

**« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » **

Fred rigola.

**« Merci devrait suffire. »**

**« Merci » **

Le roux acquiesça se redressant, essuyant ses mains sales sur un torchon. Se relevant Fred tandis une main à Hermione l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

**« C'est un beau cottage. »** Complimenta Fred laissant son regard se perdre sur le mur en brique qu'il apercevait dans le salon.

**« J'ai eu un coup de folie. »** Sourit Hermione.

**« J'ai vu ton livre en tout cas. Tu es douée »**

Hermione se mit à rougir. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme remonta ses cheveux en un chignon plus que grotesque avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau. Il fonctionnait à nouveau.

**« D'où t'es venu cet attrait pour la photo ? »** S'enquit Fred ouvrant les placards à la recherche d'assiettes.

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que ça a commencé cette nuit là chez toi, celle où tu ne voulais pas dormir avec moi. J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire de ma vie et la photo s'est imposée. »**

Fred sourit à nouveau. Cette nouvelle Hermione était sereine, belle et envoûtante. Elle avait vendu sa maison familiale, était partie pendant 2 ans, Merlin seul savait où, et était revenue grandie, changée. Il aimait cette Hermione là. Elle avait ce petit sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

Hermione riait et Fred chutait. C'était effrayant de voir que cette fille qu'il avait toujours côtoyé, avait tant changé. Petite fille, adolescente, femme. Il avait connu toutes les Hermione. Mais quand avait-il cessé de la voir comme l'amie de Ron pour une femme qui l'intéressait ?

**« Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? »** Questionna Fred se resservant un verre de vin.

**« Il est passé hier soir. C'est de lui l'idée de ce cottage. »** Lui apprit Hermione. **« Quand je lui ai dit que je rentrais et cherchait un endroit où loger il m'a parlé de cette maison. Quelques photos et coups de téléphone plus tard j'en devenais la propriétaire. »**

**« Il n'est venu que hier ? »** S'étonna Fred.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Hermione était revenue en Angleterre.

**« Il était en mission. » **Rigola Hermione. **« Et Ron comment il va ? »**

**« Oh tu sais c'est Ron. Toujours le même. »**

**« Je suis au courant Fred, inutile d'essayer de me le cacher. »** Soupira Hermione.

**« Comment ? »**

**« Harry. »** Répondit sous le ton de l'évidence Hermione.

Fred acquiesça souriant de sa bêtise. Hermione avait gardé contact avec Harry après tout. Le brun avait été le seul hormis lui à recevoir une lettre quand la brune était partie. Harry était resté son ami envers et contre tout.

**« Tu veux voir un tour de magie ? »**

Hermione éclata de rire.

**« Venant d'un sorcier c'est une drôle de question. »**

**« Sans baguette. »** Précisa Fred.

**« Pourquoi pas. »**

**« Tu as des cartes ? »**

Hermione acquiesça se levant pour aller les chercher avant de revenir s'installer à table. Battant les cartes, Fred demanda à Hermione d'en choisir une et de la visualiser. La jeune femme s'exécuta en souriant avant de remettre la carte dans le jeu comme venait de lui demander le roux. Battant à nouveau les cartes, Fred en ressortit une qu'il déchira avant de faire entrer dans une bouteille de bière vide.

Soufflant dessus, la carte ressortit intacte allant se poser dans les mains d'Hermione.

**« Alors ? C'est bien elle ? »**

**« Waouh ! »** Souffla Hermione bluffée.

Hermione se mit à applaudir sous les rires de Fred. Débarrassant la table, Hermione ordonna à Fred d'aller l'attendre dans le salon, elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »** Demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en entrant dans le salon.

**« Je regardais les étoiles en réfléchissant. »**

Hermione offrit un sourire fatigué à Fred, se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Après 2 ans passés à parcourir le monde, elle était épuisée et effrayée. Terrifiée de voir qu'en revenant en Angleterre, ses souffrances réapparaissaient. Elle était heureuse de revoir Fred. Il lui avait manqué ces deux dernières années, autant que Harry.

Et puis maintenant, elle se rendait compte à quel point le roux était beau. Etant photographe, elle avait l'habitude d'évoluer dans un univers où la beauté était le maître et quelques fois, il lui arrivait de rencontrer des personnes belles, sans s'en rendre compte, Fred en faisait parti.

Le roux se laissa tomber à ses côtés, les yeux dans le vague, la tête reposant contre le dossier du canapé. L'envie de caresser les cheveux de Fred s'empara d'elle. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Fred tourna la tête vers elle, lui offrant un petit sourire. Yeux dans les yeux, Hermione se sentait bien et s'en qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, les lèvres de Fred se posèrent sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

**OOO**

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser ou plutôt Hermione avait tout fait pour éviter ce sujet. Cela avait été qu'un moment de folie. Un moment agréable aussi. Mais c'était Fred, le grand frère de Ron. Son ancien ami était marié maintenant à Lavande. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de ses fous-rires en lisant les lettres d'Harry quand elle était à Paris. Compte-rendu détaillé de la reprise d'une histoire qui continuait à lui donner des envies de vomir quand Lav-Lav se mettait à embrasser Ron-Ron.

Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Ron. Elle n'était pas pressée. Après tout, ils s'étaient séparés en de mauvais termes et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter des regards meurtriers.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, Hermione s'empara d'une pince pour retirer la photo qu'elle venait de développer, l'étendant pour la faire sécher.

_Je passe mes nuits dans les usines le soir._

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir d'autres impatients._

**« Hermione tu es là ? »** Hurla une voix dans le couloir qu'elle identifia comme celle d'Harry.

**« Va t'installer Harry j'arrive dans quelques minutes ! »** Lui répondit-elle en criant aussi.

**« OK ! »**

Hermione reposa la pellicule qu'elle allait développer, éteignant la lumière rouge avant de sortir de son labo. Enfilant le pull noué autour de sa taille, Hermione allait chercher une bouteille d'eau avant de rejoindre Harry.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »** Le salua Hermione.

**« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »** Rigola Harry. **« Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! »** S'exclama le brun en désignant ce qui était posé sur la table.

**« Une plante verte… »** Grimaça Hermione.

**« C'est une plante verte ensorcelée pour ne pas qu'elle meure juste un peu de soleil et elle vit toute seule. »** Lui apprit Harry se forçant à ne pas rire.

**« Ah ah »** Grommela Hermione.

Elle détestait les plantes vertes, elle n'avait pas la main verte.

**« Tu restes déjeuner avec moi ? »** L'invita Hermione.

**« Pourquoi pas. Je ne te dérangeais pas au moins ? »**

**« Je développais quelques photos. »**

Le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance détendue, Hermione montrant les villes qu'elle avait visitées à Harry. Paris, New York, Melbourne, Miami… Elle avait parcouru le globe à la recherche des plus belles photos à capturer.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'entamer le dessert, Hermione sursauta en entendant une voix l'appeler dans sa cheminée. C'était Fred. Etonnée, Harry sur ses talons, Hermione alla à la rencontre du roux, intriguée.

**« Salut Hermione, je ne te dérange pas ? »**

**« Je… »** Hermione tourna brièvement les yeux vers Harry. **« Non dis moi. »**

**« C'était pour t'inviter à venir dîner au Terrier demain soir. »** L'invita Fred un sourire dans la voix.

**« Je ne sais pas Fred… »**

**« Allez Mione, on ne va pas laisser un baiser gâché notre amitié, s'il te plaît viens avec moi. Tout le monde sera là et en couple. »**

**« Je… »** Sentant le regard insistant d'Harry dans son dos Hermione soupira faiblement. **« Je te recontacte. »** Lui apprit-elle déconnectant la cheminée.

Le silence se fit dans le salon. Pesant et troublant. Hermione pouvait sentir qu'Harry attendait des réponses. Des réponses sur Fred et elle. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'avec Fred, ils s'étaient embrassés ? Qu'elle avait aimé et que depuis ce jour-là, le roux peuplait ses jours et ses nuits ? Fred… _Je pense et je prie tous les jours pour toi…_

Harry se racla la gorge une première fois, essayant de faire sortir de son mutisme Hermione. Un deuxième puis un troisième raclement, il du se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione ne parlerait pas de son propre chef, il allait devoir la mettre en confiance et lui soutirer les réponses en douceur.

**« Alors toi et Fred vous… » **

Harry s'interrompit ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

**« C'était juste un baiser… »** Murmura faiblement Hermione.

**« C'était plus que ça pour te mettre dans cet état. »** Répondit doucement Harry comme si il avait peut d'effrayer son amie.

**« C'est Fred, Harry…. »**

**« Et alors ? Où est le mal si vous êtes bien ensemble. »**

Hermione secoua la tête, impuissante. Etait-elle bien avec Fred ? Oui. Elle aimait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle aimait sa compagnie, ses conversations et ses blagues.

**« Viens dîner au Terrier demain. »** Lui conseilla Harry.

**« C'est une mauvaise idée. »**

**« Tout le monde sera heureux de te voir. »**

**OOO**

Inspirant profondément, Hermione se décida finalement à frapper à la porte, les mains légèrement moites par l'appréhension.

Après quelques minutes dans le froid et le doute, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Ron. Le roux marqua un temps d'arrêt, étonné, avant de finalement prendre Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

**« Ca fait du bien de te revoir Hermione. »** S'exclama Ron prenant une nouvelle fois Hermione dans ses bras. **« Entre ! Tout le monde va être ravi ! »**

Ron passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, l'escortant dans le salon. Heureux de revoir son amie. Ils s'étaient séparés violemment, avec énormément de rancœur, de son côté du moins. Et puis Hermione avait disparu. Seul Harry avait su où contacter la jeune femme et maintenant elle était de nouveau là. Il avait hâte de lui parler, de lui montrer la photo de son futur bébé, de lui parler de ses projets. Sa meilleure amie était de retour. Il était heureux.

**« Regardez qui est là ! »** S'écria Ron un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras, heureux. Elle avait finalement suivi son conseil. Molly pleurait. C'était comme si un de ces enfants venait enfin de rentrer à la maison. Hermione se sentit happée dans une multitude de bras, même Lavande. Et malgré la joie de les revoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était Fred. C'était pour lui qu'elle était venue.

La porte d'entrée claqua une nouvelle fois interrompant les retrouvailles. Fred venait d'apparaître avec Katie Bell à son bras. En apercevant Hermione, Fred se figea honteux et mal à l'aise. Il avait attendu et espéré qu'Hermione le recontacte, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'être une nouvelle fois le seul célibataire de ce dîner traditionnel alors il avait contacté Katie. Après tout ; ils avaient déjà été intimes et peut-être qu'ils l'auraient été une nouvelle fois cette nuit, il aurait oublié Hermione pour quelques heures. Par moment, Fred se détestait, se donnait envie de vomir. Et le regard peiné d'Hermione et colérique d'Harry ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Soudain il sentit nauséeux en comprenant réellement le regard d'Harry.

Il savait…

Déglutissant difficilement, Fred se força à sourire. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Hermione et lui n'étaient pas un couple. Ils n'étaient même pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis. Ron et Harry étaient les amis d'Hermione. Lui il était autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi mais autre chose.

Hermione inspira profondément, s'efforçant de rester calme, de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle devait profiter de ce moment, être heureuse de tous les revoir et faire comme si elle ne voyait pas Katie Bell couvrir des yeux Fred.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Harry avait pris place aux côtés d'Hermione. Ron s'était assis à la gauche de la brunette. Le repas était succulent. Harry forçait Hermione à parler, l'occupait. Harry incendiait Fred du regard aussi. Et Ron finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Fred était trop silencieux. Ce n'était pas normal. Harry semblait en vouloir à son frère. Cela aussi n'était pas normal. Quant à Hermione, elle fuyait le regard de Fred. Ces trois-là savaient quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Hermione annonça qu'elle allait prendre l'air. Fred baissa la tête. Harry soupira. Ron comprit. Embrassant Lavande sur la tempe, le roux se leva, rejoignant rapidement Hermione. Elle frissonnait dans le froid. Entendant du bruit, la jeune femme se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de cacher les larmes de ses yeux. Ron s'approcha doucement. Hermione essuyait ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Posant une main sur la joue de son amie, Ron la prit dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement contre lui. L'idiotie devait être un trait de caractère commun à tout les Weasley. Fred était un crétin. Harry arriva à son tour, serrant dans ses bras Ron et Hermione.

Ils étaient à nouveau un Trio.

**OOO**

**« Prends soin de toi. »** Pleura Ron.

**« Appelle quand tu arrives. »** Renifla Harry.

**« Allez partez les gars… »** Bredouilla Hermione.

_Les hommes sont partis ici tout est triste et lent._

_Là-bas je sais tu reposes en secret._

_Mais tu n'en repartiras donc jamais._

Harry prit Ron par le bras, le serrant, l'attirant loin du terminal. C'était déjà assez dur de voir leur amie repartir, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la voir monter dans l'avion. D'ailleurs Hermione n'y tenait pas. Elle craignait de rester. C'était ce qu'elle leur avait dit. C'était ce qu'ils avaient espéré mais maintenant, elle repartait. Maudit soit Fred.

Sortant de l'aéroport, les deux garçons allèrent se réfugier dans un café. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rentrer tout de suite.

**« Ne pars pas ! Attends ! »** S'écria Fred arrivant en courant. **« Attends ! » **S'exclama-t-il à nouveau essoufflé.

Hermione se stoppa, laissant passer les autres passagers. Toujours de dos, la jeune femme garda le silence, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite.

**« S'il te plaît Hermione, ne pars pas encore. »**

**« Tu n'aurais pas du venir. »**

**« Katie ne représente rien. Pars pas Hermione, laisse-nous une chance. »** La supplia Fred.

**« Non… »**

**« Alors je viens avec toi. J'ai pris un billet valable pour n'importe quelle destination ! »**

Hermione laissa tomber son sac, se retournant doucement. Elle se sentait lasse tout d'un coup.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »** Demanda-t-elle finalement.

**« Toi. »** Répondit simplement Fred.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi certain de ses sentiments.

**« Tu sais, ces derniers mois n'ont pas été facile pour moi. »** Répondit Hermione. **« Je suis rentrée, j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie, tu étais là, tu m'as embrassé et pour finir je me suis dit que peut-être Harry avait raison. Que je serais bien avec toi. »** Hermione fit une pause se mordant les lèvres. **« C'est ce que j'étais venue te dire ce soir là au Terrier. »** Souffla-t-elle finalement. **« Alors il faut que je parte. »**

Fred baissa la tête quelques secondes. Un rire nerveux le prenant quelques secondes.

**« Alors dis-moi au revoir. »** Demanda-t-il

**« Ne me demandes pas de te dire au revoir. »**

Fred se passa une main dans les cheveux, se rapprochant d'Hermione ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

**« Si tu pars sans me le dire, je vais croire que tu reviendras, je vais t'attendre, je vais me faire des espoirs qui seront peut-être faux alors…dis-moi au revoir. »**

**« Très bien. Au revoir Fred. » **

Hermione ramassa son sac, prête à reprendre sa route. Soudain une main de Fred s'empara de son bras la forçant à se retourner.

**« Dis le moi en face, dans les yeux, dis moi au revoir Fred ! »**

Hermione repoussa Fred, reprenant sa route, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues.

**« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »** Demanda Fred.

Hermione se stoppa une nouvelle fois.

**« C'est compliqué. »**

**« Très bien alors tirons ça à pile ou face. Pile tu restes, face tu pars ! »**

**« Tu veux jouer notre relation sur pile ou face ! Va te faire voir Fred ! »** S'écria Hermione.

**« Pourquoi pas ? Tu passes ton temps à fuir quand tout devient compliqué ! Tu es comme le serpent, tu pars te terrer à la moindre difficulté ! »** Cracha Fred à présent énervé.

Hermione secoua la tête, passant la porte de l'embarquement avant de se stopper une dernière fois.

**« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »** Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Fred se rapprocha légèrement.

**« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »**

**« Alors ne me demande pas de te dire au revoir et ne me demande pas de rester. »**

La porte d'embarquement se referma sur Hermione. Fred sentit son cœur se briser. Des larmes d'amertume se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

**OOO**

_Je reviendrais fou fou mais sauf pour toi_

Débranchant le téléphone qui de toute manière ne sonnait jamais, Fred retira ses chaussures, se laissant tomber sur son canapé.

Il avait perdu.

Le sentiment d'être seul s'insinua dans ses veines. Hermione n'était plus là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Et à cause de quoi ? D'un baiser ? Non. Elle avait toujours été présente dans sa vie et maintenant, il était forcé d'admettre qu'elle l'avait séduit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Quand avait-il arrêté de penser qu'il l'aimait bien pour penser qu'il aimait tout court ?

_Je revois et nos nuits et nos joies._

_Je revois notre vie notre toit._

_Je revois nos ennuis et nos droits._

_Je revis notre lit s'éteindra._

Il était seul.

**OOO**

Le bip était énervant. Le bip lui donnait mal à la tête. Et puis ce bourdonnement dans sa tête. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu. Il n'avait même pas regardé la télévision jusqu'à point d'heure alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas mal qu'à la tête. Ses jambes aussi étaient douloureuses. Et pourtant il n'avait pas fait de sport. Allons bon que se passait-il ?

Il avait froid aussi sauf peut-être à la main droite. Oui quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Grimaçant et bougonnant légèrement, Fred finit par ouvrir les yeux, étonné de se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital. Que faisait-il à l'hôpital d'ailleurs ?

Tournant la tête, Fred fut surpris de trouver Hermione profondément endormie dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit. C'était elle qui lui donnait la main. Mais…Il avait beau essayé, il ne comprenait pas.

Il était sorti du magasin pour se rendre dans le Londres moldu, il avait de…Non décidément les souvenirs ne lui revenaient pas.

Fred entendit Hermione murmurer quelque chose. Elle bougea légèrement sur le fauteuil. Elle tira sur sa main.

Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pester contre la dureté du fauteuil. Elle allait finir par vraiment se faire mal au dos si ça continuait. Et puis elle avait froid aussi. La fatigue. Il ne faisait pas froid dans la chambre mais elle dormait peu depuis ces dernières semaines alors forcément, elle avait accumulé la fatigue.

Se redressant légèrement, Hermione se figea en voyant que Fred avait les yeux ouverts. Fred avait les yeux ouverts ! Se levant d'un bond, Hermione se précipita vers le lit, prenant entre ses mains le visage du roux.

**« Fred ?! Tu m'entends ? »** Demanda-t-elle. **« Tu sais qui je suis ? »**

**« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? »** Murmura Fred la voix rauque.

**« Tu… »**

Soudain Hermione se mit à pleurer. Fred était réveillé. Enfin. Se relaissant tomber sur le fauteuil, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses pleurs se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots. Elle avait tellement eu peur de ne plus revoir la couleur de ses yeux, de ne plus entendre le son de sa voix.

**« Fred… »** Murmura Hermione entre deux pleurs. **« Demande-moi de rester avec toi… »**

Bien que surpris par ce revirement de situation, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Fred ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur les siennes, le forçant à garder le silence.

_Je reviens nous voir ce soir._

_Je reviens te voir ce soir._

_On sera l'été tu sais._

_On saura rêver et baiser._

FIN


End file.
